Careless Clary and The Galette des Rois
by Evelyn Panda
Summary: The Mortal Instrument version of the Galette des Rois story from Ib. Children!TMI characters.


_I just felt like doing this for fun! _

_The Mortal Instrument characters belong to Cassandra Clare and the Galette des Rois story from Ib belongs to_ _Kouri. Nothing of this belongs to me other than the great idea to combine both these subjects together to create a gruesome tale.  
_

* * *

It was just another one of those days in the Lighwood residence. The father of the household, was out on business and would not be returning until the days end. The children of the house, were in the process of throwing a nice small party for their friend, Clary Fray.

"Happy birthday!" Cried the children in the living room.

Alec, Jace and Isabelle were laughing and cheering for Clary since it was her tenth birthday. Alec and Jace had baked Clary a pie, with their mom's help, since Isabelle was not too keen on making edible food. Clary smiled widely at her friends.

"Thanks, guys!" Clary jumped in place from the excitement she was feeling.

Everyone had wide smiles and nearly shook with joy. Jace opened his mouth to speak when Alec, the oldest, spoke first.

"For your special day…We made a Galette des Rois!" Alec motioned towards the pie that sat on the table they surrounded.

"What's that?" Questioned Clary as she peered at the pie.

"There's a coin in this pie and if you eat the slice with the coin in it, then you'll be a happy person!" Explained Alec with a smile.

"That sounds like fun!" Cheered Clary with a cute giggle.

"Doesn't it?" Replied Jace happily.

Alec took that moment to walk away from the group to grab a knife to cut the pie with. Upon returning, knife in hand, Alec moved the plate closer towards him for better access. The knife was nearly as long as his head.

"Okay, let's divide it up!" Alec made two uneven cuts across the pie, dividing it up for four people.

"Now pick the slice you want!" Exclaimed Isabelle; wanting to be a part of the conversation too.

"Let's eat!" Cried Jace as they all snatched the slice of pie they wanted.

"Nom…munch…" After a few minutes of chowing down on their slice, they were startled when Clary yelped.

"Aah!" Clary jumped a little. She placed a hand to her throat.

"What is it?" Asked Alec curiously.

"I think I just…swallowed something hard!" She trembled as she explained.

"Ahaha! Oh, Clary!" Chuckled Alec.

"It must've been the coin!" Exclaimed Isabelle.

A look of worry spread across Clary's face. "What do I do…?" She trembled slightly.

"It's fine, the coin's small!" Alec waved off the problem with a giggling smile. "Well, I'll clean this up now!" He grabbed the plate with the knife on it and walked out of the room.

* * *

While walking through the hallway to get to the kitchen, Alec came across his mother wandering around the door to his father's study. She looked troubled.

"What's wrong, mom?" He asked, holding onto the plate with the knife on it.

"Have you seen the key to the study?" Alec's mom wondered openly. Probably hoping that he would help her search.

"To the study?" Alec tilted his head slightly and walked over to the nightstand that stood against the wall next to the study. He pointed at it as he spoke after shifting to hold the plate with one hand. "It's always right here on this tabl…" Alec trailed off as he saw no key but instead a small coin resting on the table. "…Huh? It's the coin. The coin that should've…been put…in the pie…" He trailed on his words as he processed the present situation. Alec turned to look back down the hall and to the room from which he came. "Could it be that…?" His voice was quiet.

Alec's mother, however, turned away. "Where could it have gone…? Oh, my dear will be so upset…" She said as she walked away from the study to search elsewhere.

"What do I…do…?" Trailed Alec with growing concern.

As he pondered, the hand that was holding the plate with the knife on it began to tilt causing the knife to fall to the ground with a clatter. The sound of the steel knife hitting the wooden floor made Alec jump and face the fallen object. He looked at the knife for a minute before picking it up and making his way down the hallway towards his friends.

With just the knife in hand, Alec smiled as he moved towards the living room. "Looks like I was just as careless as Clary…" He then slipped into the room.

Not a few minutes later, a strangled scream erupted from the room and broke the happy silence before a sickening gushing sound and then stilled silence. Alec soon walked out of the room, face and clothes covered in blood, holding a bloodied key. "I found the keeey! I'll open the door now!" He called out with a smile on his face as he walked towards the study.

* * *

_I, seriously, felt like doing this for fun! It just came to me. It's short but still creepy. Funny thing is that it sort of could be tied into Alec's feelings towards Clary in book one where he really didn't like her. Though, this is children!TMI and thus comes off rather creepy (just as the game version did). Please review. -Ringo_


End file.
